Wilting blossoms
by Eavorynne
Summary: A beautiful new girl meets Yuki one summer day, and he learns importent lessons about life, friendship and love. This is my first fic so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 - The Summer I Met Her

Chapter 1 The Summer I Met Her

It was a beautiful summer morning when I first saw them. The beautiful violet eyes of the new girl blinked back at mine in a manner so delicate they almost seemed dreamlike. her golden hair shone as brightly as the sun in the azure june sky, and her skin was as white as the snow we wouldnt see again until winter. She was looking at the flowers blooming on the trees, laughing as sweetly and quitly as a birds song. As her lavendar eyes followed the path of a sapphire blue butterfly I knew I had to go talk to her.

"Hey there what are you doing out here?" I said to the girl.

"Well, I just got releast from the hospital because Ive been doing so well lately and I just had to enjoy the weather" She said sweety.

"What is your name?" I said. "It is Eavorynne. What is yours" She said shyly, watching the butterfly vanish into the mist.

"My name is Yuki. Why were you in the hospital?

"I have the vapours, which is very bad and so I need to be in the hospital lots because I faint."

"That is awful!"

"I suppose, but I dont like to think of it sadly. Its better to be optemistic because you enjoy life better"

Suddenly her lavendar eyes suddenly grew dimmer and her alabaster skin palled. She delicately swayed. "Are you allright?" I gasped, reaching out to catch her as she fell.

"No." She said softly. "I think I should go home." "Where do you live? I could take you there. I dont think you can walk."

She told me and I carried her to her house.


	2. Chapter 2 - Eavorynnes past

Authors note:  
I'm so sorry about what happened with the duplicate chapters! It was a mistake and Im going through so much I couldnt fix it for a long time. Sorry for the delay in updating!

Chapter 2 Eavorynnes past

An hour later Iarrived at Eavorynnes house. It was stunning! The door was made of mahagany and the doorknob was crystal. The house itself was huge with a tower and lots of windows, and it was painted pale green like a leaf in spring. I knocked on the door and a woman ansered. She looked like Eavorynne but she didnt have the same shade of lavendar eyes and her hair was brown.

"Oh my god. Not again! I knew she shouldn't have left the hospital." She said looking at her daughters delicate form in my arms. "Thank you so much for bringing her home. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Sort of. I kind of just met her." I said. "We talked a bit but then she got sick and I thought I should take her home." 

"How awfull! Come inside and have some tea. Its starting to rain!"

"Okay, thanks"

I went inside. The interier of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. The walls were lavendar and pictures of saphirre butterflies were on them. The carpeting was lilac velvet as soft as a kittens fur. I sat down and the woman brought me a cup of tea after bringing Eavorynne to her room. She introduced herself as Eavorynnes mother. I didnt have anywhere to go so we talked for a while.

"Is Eavorynne going to be okay?" I blurted but imediately regretted it. It sounded so stupid.

"Im afraid she isnt." Her mother sighed, caressing her long brown hair. "When Eavorynne was six she was diagnosed with cancer. She recovered but then the next year we found out that she had tuberculosis. We did everything to help her but she isnt getting better. She isnt expected to live much longer. In fact she might die this year." When she finished there were tears in her eyes that smeared her blue mascara.

"Oh god. Isnt there anything that can help?" I said.

"If there was we wouldve done it years ago." She said, weeping. It wasn't until later I noticed there were tears in my eyes too.

I looked up at the clock. We had been talking for over an hour! Shigure was probably looking for me.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." I said.

"Thats okay. Do come back though. I think its important for Eavorynne to have someone to talk to." Her mother said, drying her eyes.

"I will." I said, and with that I left through the same mahagany door. Silver raindrops darted down from the sky as I left. I had an umbrella with me, but I didn't put it up. I just let it rain down on me. It seemed like a waterfall of woe and misery. Soon I could no longer distinguish the raindrops from my own tears.


	3. Chapter 3 - Home again

Chapter 3 Home again

I dashed up the front steps of the Sohma household just as the rain started to pour. I shook the water droplets out of my silver hair and hung up my bag. Just then Kyo came dashing up the hall looking really angry. I braced myself to kick him in the face if I had to, but he stopped just short of my face and started yelling.

"Where have you been, dumbass?!" He shouted, his eyes flashing with rage. "Shigure went out looking for you an hour ago! He practicly called the police!"

"Quiet down." I said, calm as ever. "I was talking to a girl when she fainted. I had to get her home, didnt I?

"Talking to a girl? Since when do you talk to girls?" Kyo said, now sounding more amused then upset. I scowled. "I never knew you were into ladies, you dumb ra.."

He never finished the sentence. I drove my shoulder into his ribs and then threw him into the wall. I brushed off my hands and walked calmly towards my room when someone ran right through the wall.

"YUKI! I finally found you!" Shigure practically screeched. He had oviously been running a long time. "Where on earth were you? I thought you just went to take a walk!"

"That was the plan." I replied smoothly, hinting to Shigure it was time to calm down. "I had to take care of a young lady I was talking to. She had only just been realeased from the hospital and she fainted suddenly. I took her home and lost track of time talking to her mother."

Shigures face lit up. "A girl? Oh you lucky rat, you! Was she pretty? Was she nice."

I laughed rolling my eyes. "Shut up" I said.

Meanwhile, Eavorynne woke up in her room. Her lavendar eyes fluttered open and shut for a few minutes, as she tried to remember what happened. Suddenly she remembered the silver haired boy she was talking to when she blacked out. He had been so kind, not to mention good-looking. Had he brought her home? She gasped, sliding out of her satin sheets and tiptoing down the steps. How long had she been unconscious? Could the boy have left already? By the time she reached the floor she was hyperventelating, her heart beating very fast. She clutched the railing to calm herself before peeking into the living room. Only her mother was there.

"Hey honey, are you feeling better?" Her mother said, standing up and walking over to her daughter.

"Yes mum." Eavorynne said qiuetly. "Um, do you remember who brought me home? Is he still here?"

"No, honey. He just left. But he left me his number, in case you wanted to meet up again. Do you want to call him tomorrow and see if you two can hang out?"

Eavorynne smiled, her pearly teeth sparkling in the candlelight and the rosy color of her cheeks deepening. "Yes. I'd love to see him again."

"Thats wonderful honey. Now go back to bed and get your rest unless you want to be back in the hospital tomorrow."

Eavorynne obeyed her mother and went back upstairs, but just couldn't stop thinking about Yuki. Would he ever be as interested in her as she was in him?


	4. Chapter 4 - the forest

Authors note: Wow this is coming along better and more quickly than I had thought it would! Thanks again to all readers and reviewers! You guys rock!

Chapter 4 – The forest

It was dark. The empty room was as black as death and cold as deepest december. There was no sound I could here but a distant voice. A voice like melodic birdsong that was so out of place in this isolated cell. What was that voice? I had heard it before. The name and face connected to it had temporarilly escaped my memory. Then I saw her. The golden haired girl I met in front of the hospital. Eavorynne, she called herself. I took a step forward, but I stopped when I saw she was running towards me, porcelain pale arms outstreched behind her, lavendar eyes sparkling, smooth, flawless face beaming...

"YUKI! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND ANSWER THE PHONE!" Kyo's voice awokened me from the dream and I got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said, trying not to sound to tired.

"Yuki? Um, hi. I'm Eavorynne. Remember me?" A familiar sweet voice answered mine and I could barely contain my joy. She had called after all!

"Eavorynne! How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Much better. Um, Its such a pretty day and I was wondering if you wanted to come hiking with me? In the woods? Maybe this afternoon? Would noon be good?"

"Of course! Should I meet you there?"

"Sure!" She sounded relived, like she thought I would say no. "See you there!"

"See you." I said and hung up the phone.

A few hours later I was in front of the woods in a parking lot waiting for Eavorynne. I had my guitar case with me, and some supplies. When she arrived, she was stunning as ever. She was wearing a turquise blue shirt with a lavendar butterfly on it, and form fitting blue jeans. Her ever shining golden hair was blowing in the summer breeze. She was as always, beautiful. "Hello, Yuki!" She said running up to me.

"Hello Eavorynne!" I said. You ready?"

"Of course!" She took my hand, which surprised me, and we ran off into the forest together.

It was a load of fun. Eavorynne was a better climber than I expected, and when she was healthy she had lots of energy. We talked a while, and she brought lunch. By the time we sat down on the edge of a scenic cliff it was sunset. There was a lake, and tons of trees. In the distance a group of butterflies flew past.

I looked over at Eavorynne, and I was surprised to find her looking a bit nervous. Her usually pale cheecks were blushed rosy pink, and she was biting her lip delicately.

"You know, Yuki?" She said after a few moments. "I was really glad you were able to come hiking with me today. But it was more than that. Something in my heart told me I had to tell you. Yuki, I really like you!" She gasped, as though shocked by her own words and put a delicate small hand over her mouth.

"Its okay Eavorynne." I said, gently reaching out and lowering her hand. "I like you, too." I couldn't believe what I had just said, but it was true. There was something just so special about Eavorynne. We just had to be together.

Eavorynne smiled, and then without warning leaned in closer and kissed me! I was surprised at first, but returned the kiss lovingly. I held her hands to keep her from embracing me without seeming cold. We kissed for a long time, before we finally had to go home because the sun had set and it was getting dark.

Back in the parking lot, Eavorynne turned to me. "Thank you." She whispered. "You mean the world to me." And with that, she ran off back home. I did the same, knowing this was a new chapter in my life.


	5. Chapter 5 - If i die young

Chapter 5 If I die young

A week had gone by and me and Eavorynne were fully commited to our relationship. I found out she was into poetry, she found out I played quitar. She was truly as fair of heart as she was of face.

Tonight we were sitting on the beach in the starlight, just talking.

"You know Eavorynne?" I said suddenly.

"Yeah?" She said.

I took a deep breath. "That first day when you fainted, your mother told me that you were sick. That you were going to die soon. I didn't want to belive it. But, is it true?"

Eavorynne closed her lavendar eyes and nodded solemly. "Yes." She said finally. "But Im not afraid to die. Ive had a good life, and I have you Yuki. I couldn't possibly wish for more." Just then she started humming softly, then started to sing If I die young by the band perry.

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song"

She sang sweetly. Her voice was beatiful to begin with, but her singing was truly angelic. She took a breath and then started the next verse. I pulled out my guitar and played along with the sweet music.

" Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time"

When she finished the song tears were sparkling in her elegent lavendar eyes, like the rain that fell on that first day.

That was when I first thought that maybe what her mother said was true. The most beautiful blossoms always wilt first. The most valuable vase is always the one that shatters. Angels belong in heaven, dont they? Perhaps she was simply too good for this sinful earth.

Looking into the stars, I realized Eavorynne wasnt the only one with tears in their eyes.

"I love you, Eavorynne." I said.


	6. Chapter 6 a quiet afternoon

Chapter 6 – a queit afternoon

The next morning Eavorynne was in her room. She wasnt feeling well that day so she hadnt called Yuki or anything. She was sitting at her mahagany desk, her golden hair in a braid across her sholder, a beautiful white and black dress covering her delicate slender body. It was a shorter dess than she usually would wear. It showed off her smooth, round curves and pale shining skin. She sighed calmly, twirling a pencil with her smooth, pale manicured fingertips. She pulled out a sheet of white paper and slowly started to write.

_I looked into your eyes that day_

_Those orbs of shimering silver_

_Those twin pools of shining light_

_I looked into your heart that day_

_And saw that it was empty_

_A sad yet lovely sight_

_I looked into your soul that day_

_And knew it had to be_

_So kiss me quicly, lover_

_Before I fade into the night_

Eavorynne sighed, looking over her poem. Her words could never express how she felt about Yuki. She slid the poem into a clutterd drawer in her desk full of unfinished rhymes the world would never know. She went back to bed, a deep pain in her heart.


	7. Chapter 7 - my worst nightmare

Authors note: Id like to give out a big thankyou to everyone who favourited my art on deviantart, everyone who commented on my fic! You guys mean the world to me~

Chapter 7 my worst nightimare

A week later I was sitting in my room playing my guitar when suddenly Kyo burst in through the door!

"Yuki! You have a call some lady. She sounded really freaked." He said giving me a look.

I felt a sick feeling in my chest as I went to anser the phone.

"Hello. Are you Yuki Sohma?" the voice of Eavorynnes mother said. Kyo, for once was right. She sounded like she had been crying and I could tell something awful had happened.

"Yes." I answered trying to remain calm. Could something have happened ot Eavorynne. "What is it?"

"I have some bad news. Last night Eavorynne collapsed in her room. I thought she had just fainted but I called the hospital anyway and it turns out she just had a heart attack. Yuki, I know this will be as hard for you as it is for me, but Yuki her cancer is back."

I gasped almost dropping the phone. "Oh my god! Is she going to be okay?"

"We dont think so." Eavorynnes mother started sniffling and I knew she was crying again. "Yuki, Ill be over in ten minutes. I think you should come see her."

"Okay". I hung up the phone and went outside to wait for Eavorynnes mother.

Twenty minutes later I was at the hospital. I ran into the room where Eavorynne was. She looked gastly. She was as pale white as the sheets she was under, and her golden hair hung limp across the pillow. There were thin tubes in her arms, veins of chemicals seeping into her fragile as glass body trying desperately to save her. Her once starry lavendar eyes were now lacklustre and tired looking.

She looked up at me. "Y-yuki?" She whispered, queit as a dove. She tilted her porclain head to look at me.

"Im here." I said, holding her hand as if I were afraid shed float away. "Im here for you. Dont worry."

She smiled but then started to cough vilently. Doctors came rushing in to give her medicine and I was forced to let go of her hand.

"Youll be okay." I said to her, and she smiled. Her smile was the only thing sickness would never take from her.


	8. Chapter 8 - the autumn leafs fall

Chapter8 the autumn leaves fall

I saw her everyday after that. I always brought my quitar and she would always sing. When she didn't sing, she shared her poetry with me. She wrote poems about everything, plants, animals, life, death love. Sometimes she didnt do anything. Shed just sit in her hospital bed looking out the window and sometimes talkig to me. Today was one of those days.

"You know, Yuki?" She said after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"I just noticed the leaves falling from the tree outside. Fall came so quickly this year didnt it?"

"It did."

"The leaves are so pretty. I hope I live to see the last one fultter down. It would be a shame to die before atumn truly ends."

"Eavorynne dont you dare say such things! Of course youll live. Youll get better I promise."

Eavorynne didnt say anything in response. She just smiled and shook her head. I watched her golden hair fly about her face and shine in the late autumn sunlight.

To see her was to see one last ray of summer in the depth of december. I couldnt let it be extingished. Id only just seen her light, I couldnt let it be taken away from me. But even the lovelyest rose must fade. The sun will rise and must also set. But unlike the sun, Eavorynne will not rise again if I dare let her fall.

"Yuki?" She said finally "I have a new peom. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course. Go ahead love."

She cleared her throat and recited her words.

_When I Die_

_dont weep for me_

_I havent truly gone_

_Look for me _

_in the summer breeze_

_the rainfall and the dawn_

_Ill be ther _

_Dont you worry bout me _

_Let your mind forget_

_About the love _

_We used to share_

_Be glad and dont regret_

When she finished I was imediately struck by how ready she was for the end. Like she said to me once before, she wasnt afraid. A small tear ran down my cheeck and I huged her tight. I wasnt ready to lose my only light yet.


	9. Chapter 9 the curtain closes

Chapter 9 The words of a love song

A month went by and it was now late in november. Eavorynnes condition worsened and worsened by the day but she remained her sweet, innocent lumenesent self through it all. I kept visiting her every day. Some days she was even too tired to situp and talk so I just sat with her, stroking her golden hair and watching the leaves fall just as she would. There were only a few left and Eavorynne was fading fast. I knew she just had to live to see the last one. It meant so much to her to see the season close properly before she was gone forever.

I still brought my quitar with me, but she was usually too weak to sing. When she did sing, her voice was as queit as a wispering wind through the pine trees but as sweet as a mindight summer rain. Sad and so beautiful at the same time.

It was an unusually warm day for november. I was sitting at Eavorynnes bedside holding her hand. Her breathing had become faint and labured. Her lavendar eyes blinked slowly. Her porclain skin had become ghostly white. Suddenly I could feel her holding my hand tighter. She pulled me in closer

"Yuki I dont want you to be afraid." She whispered in my ear. "Promise me that."

I just nodded cradling her fragile form in my arms as though I thought that someone would snatch her awway.

"If I die young, bury me in satin..." She started, and I knew it was time. Tears sparkled in her lavendar eyes and slipped down her white cheecks.

"Lay me down on a bed of roses..." I continued holding her closer and kissing her on the cheeck.

"Sink me in the river at dawn, Send me away with the words of a..." We sang to gether.

"...love song..." Eavorynne sang and fell back in my arms, her final breath escaping her pale lips. The last red leaf fell through the window, as if to singal the end. I rested her head on the pillow, tears flowing down my face like a waterfall of misery. The doctors came in and covered her still form with a sheet. I kissed her hand one more time, and left. My sun had set. It would never rise again.

It started raining again as I walked home. It was like not even nature could keep from weeping at the loss of earth's only angle. A cold wind howled and I went inside. Only Kyo was there.

"What kept you?" He said boredly. "Been out with your little miss sweetheart again?"

I couldnt contain the rage. I picked him up and tossed him through the door and ran up to my room and threw my quitar out the window. I broke everthing that could be broken and then slumped to the floor. What a creul world this was. A world that would takeaway something so beatiful and never return it. A world that would crush the innoccent and leave the quilty to suffer.

I cleaned up my room an laid my clothes for the funeral on my bed and wondered what was worth doing now that my precious light was gone.


	10. Epilog - Learning to say goodbye

EPILOG – Learning to say goodbye

The day of the funeral came. It was cold even for november and the sky was woeful gray. I got dress and left for the place where my loves funeral would be held

The funeral itself was beautiful. There were candles everwhere as if to symbalise her heavanly light. Eavorynnes mother was there with her father, and many of her relatives. I noticed for the first time how loved she was by others. But I knew she meant the most to me. She was my light my warmth and my joy. Wirhout her it was like my life was meaningless.

Eavorynne looked exqisite in her mahagany coffin lined with lace. She was wearing a blue velvet dress with a jewelled butterfly collar necklace and lace tights and black heels. There were diamand earrings in her ears and a white lily in her hand. A symbal of purity. Why did she have to die?

"She was a good girl." Eavorynnes father said giving the first eulogy. "Too good for this sinful earth. Ill always remember her light hearted grace."

Everyone seemed to have something to say about her, that beautiful blossom left to wilt. That porclain doll put back in her box forever.

"She was the best grandaughter I could have hoped for"

"Ill never forget the way shed laugh in the face of her fears. She never gave up."

"She was strong to the end."

"Weve lost a great poet..."

"...A great singer..."

"...A great daughter..."

"We were so lucky to have known such a special girl."

Then it was my turn. I calmly walked up to the micropone.

"Eavorynne was a girl like no other." I started. "Ill never know her likeness again. From the moment we met to the moment she left me she was so happy. She loved life, she loved her family, she loved poetry, and she loved me. One day when I was visiting her in the hospital she wrote this. I thought it spoke clearly of how she was so brave about the end. And Id like to share it with you. Its what she wouldve wanted.

_When I Die_

_dont weep for me_

_I havent truly gone_

_Look for me _

_in the summer breeze_

_the rainfall and the dawn_

_Ill be ther _

_Dont you worry bout me _

_Let your mind forget_

_About the love _

_We used to share_

_Be glad and dont regret"_

_"Thank you" I said and I went back to my seat._

_After they buried her and everyone left, I stayed a few moments by her grave._

"Here lies Eavorynne, Forever in our Hearts. Rest in Peace." Was engraived on it in elegant letters, and a rose was carved beside them. I ran my hand along the tomb stone and a tear ran down my face. Id never see her again, exept in my memories and dreams. There was no reason for me to stay here anymore, but I did. 

_And I came back. Every day I brought her a new buquet of roses and lilies. I bought anew quitar and sometimes Id play it there, never knowing if she could hear. I liked to think she could, and that she would be there listening. Sometimes butterflies came and rested on the flowers. That made me think of her all the more. She always loved butterflies. _

_The next summer I came back to the woods where we first kissed. I was feeling depresed, and I thought of jumping off a cliff to be with Eavorynne. The mortal world wasnt worth much without her. I needed her to be with me._

_But then I saw the butterfly. It wasnt white or yellow or blue like the others. It was lavendar, and glistened under the evening sunset. It reminded me so much of Eavorynnes eyes, and the light that never seemed to leave them. Somehow seeing it convinced me to stay. It was like a sign that she was with me forever, even if she seemed to have disapeared. I left the woods and went back home._

_I never did have another girlfriend after that. Nothing could replace Eavorynne. Just like her poem said, she was never truly gone. Shed always be with me. _

_Somewhere. _

_~THE END~_

Afterword from the auther:  
Hope you enjoyed Wilting Blossoms! 

_A big thank you to my friends, fans, and inspirations that helped me make this story. Feel free to leave a review, or favourite this story, and please reccommend it to your friends! _

_Check out my deviantart account (the link is on my profile page) and stay tuned for more stories! _


End file.
